A Tale of Fire Hair and Broken Voices
by sosoguillemot
Summary: Mercutio and Tybalt are alive. Romeo is in jail and Juliet cries. The Mute knows what to do. And she does it. However, this ever silent woman did not expect to find love along the way. Even less in the Montague's house. Benvolio/The Mute no idea for the rating. suicide (but not R&J's) and implicit sex


**A tale of fire hair and broken voices**

* * *

She had known it from the start.

Every day, she had heard people say it and she felt it in her skin, in her bones. She knew not what her mistake was; she didn't know why she was not worth of her masters anymore. After all, what was their need of her anyways? They only pitied her for what she was. She wasn't worth anyone. 'Yes', she thought. She had known it from the start. She should not have let this happen.

Montagues are troubles.

Yet, she had let herself be lulled into this foolish dream of peace and better ends. She should have known what was expected of her. She could not afford betray the Capulets. She needed them to survive, and it was not him who would help her. Not after what he had done.

* * *

After all, he had loved her so much it was killing her.

* * *

Who could she inform? To whom could she leave this burden? She felt dirty from his touch, unworthy of the Capulets from his hold. Yet she didn't know what to do.

Blood spilt on the white tiled floor. Rain washed it away.

A tale of fire hair and broken voices.

* * *

"_come with me, child." The fire haired woman followed the loyal nurse outside of the house of the Capulets. The former was on her way to find Romeo, to ask him of his intentions toward her lady while the latter was merely accompanying. Or she thought…

They had soon found them in the main artery of Verona, bursting with incessant traffic and the deafening noise of wooden wheels on the tiled floor was the only thing she could hear after the peaceful quietness of the small streets. The heat and smell was incredibly harsh and she could feel herself stagger from the unpleasantness brought to her senses. She could smell the rotting food and the sweat of the person surrounding her, the odour of hot chocolate exuding from the nurse in front of her. The fire-haired woman stop alongside her and she waited for the strong woman to speak.

"_I want a word with one of you." She said in a commending tone. The woman watched as two men from the crowd detached themselves and came toward them.

"_and who are they?" One asked in an exaggerated fashion. They were Montagues, their clothing bright blue. The woman eyed them carefully and suddenly recognized them. She seemed to have Benvolio and Mercutio in front of her very eyes. Her stance changed to a more cautious one, as she tried hiding her hair. Useless to say it did no good. They had already noticed her. The nurse took a step forward and said;

"_I want a word with Romeo."

In the distance, the back of the man could be seen. The nurse tried to walk toward him, but Mercutio made to catch the nurse, leaving the girl to face Benvolio.

"_and what do we have here?" He said in a silky voice. It made her want to throw up. Yet, she did not respond and lifted her chin up.

"_hum", his voice said. "I see… a Capulet. And a mute one for that!"

The appellation made her blood boil and she threw herself at him, she splinted skirt revealing a dagger by her side. She however did not draw it and kneed the man in front of her in the groin. Her blow would have landed, had he not suspected it. She felt herself being caught and imprisoned by two strong arms, as she smelled the scent of the man holding her. It was sweet and strong, intriguing for a Montague. None of them could be as sweet as this odour let it seem. It must have been a mistake. She tried to free her arms from the strong man's hold, but she could do naught against his brute force and instead threw her head back. She hit something and heard a moan. She tried to hit again, but this time she felt her face being lifted by a strong hold on her chin. Her eyes met two deep blue ones, as she did her best to free herself from his grip. The man laughed at her futile attempt and she noticed she could not reach his face. She must have hit him in the chest then, she thought.

If she had had a voice, there was no doubt she would have screamed. But then she had none. Not even a murmur could escape her lips, and her eyes widened as she felt a hand brush through her hair. She felt some strands being pulled and suddenly, she had her throat exposed to a metal blade. She could feel the cool sting of the sharpened edge against her carotid every time she breathed in and out, and she knew a single movement could be deadly. Doing her best not to let too much of her fear go through her, she tried to make a noise. She tried once, twice and finally succeeded in gaining the nurse's attention.

"_let her be", said the strong female voice to the man holding her.

"_and why should I, my lady?" He asked, almost casually.

"_she does not deserve you mistreating her. She is a nice girl." The tone she had employed made the compliments sound more like a threat, but it was most the Mute girl was used to. She had never been considered nicely by the household since she could not communicate by any other mean than hand signal. However, she could understand very well and some of the servants had been notified that, much to their expanses. She knew how to defend herself again people talking behind her back.

Coming back to her present situation, proving quite tricky, the woman felt herself pushed into somebody's arms, as the two men started playfully singing. She felt another man size her, as she tried to break free but was once more shoved into the nice smelling one's arms. She felt herself being lifted off the floor as her feet kicked the air around her hopelessly. The nurse was currently in the arms of the other man, trying to wriggle out of his grip. She felt herself be turned around, as a pair of lips crashed onto her own. She spit on them, and saw a smug smile appear on the man's face as their song finally ended and the one she thought to be Benvolio, her unwanted kisser let her free. She staggered backward and her mouth opened in silent curses as her hands animated themselves to talk for her. He saw her make a gesture of signs, that finally end with a glare as she turned around.

Not once had the girl uttered in single noise.

'Maybe, she really is mute', thought the man. He shrugged his shoulder and followed them to Romeo's side.

* * *

Romeo was in jail.

He was to be trialled for an unknown reason. Juliet was curled upon her bed, crying the tears of her body. The silent girl saw her shoulder animate with sobs once more and carefully laid a hand upon the girl's shoulder. She turned her face to her servant and watched as she made signs to her.

"_you know how to free Romeo?" Her voice was incredulous. How could this be? "Oh, please! Tell me! I wish for nothing more than to see my beloved again!" The Mute woman was one of the few to know of their marriage and she smiled sadly at the girl in front of her. She was only older than her lady by four years, yet she had never experienced this kind of love. The one that holds your stomach and burns you from the inside. The one that kills you when you are not next to him. The one that can slay a grown up man, or a seven years old girl. True love. The ever silent figure looked at her mistress on the bed and formed with her hands;

"_You can spare Romeo's life by offering a gift to the Montague family. A gift in human life, as to say 'I entrust you in the care of a member of my household'. This is the only way for Romeo to be freed. Gift them and be gifted back. Then, Romeo will be free and you two will be happy, as husband and wife. Peace will save Romeo."

Juliet looked at her, thoughtfully.

"_yes," she said, "but whose life can I give away like that? None of my father's servants are mine, apart from the nurse and you. Surely you do not mean to give my nurse away?"

A negative answer came, as she motioned with her hand again.

"_send me." Juliet looked at the woman's eyes. Tears and sadness shone in them. The little girl saw the woman's arms open for her, as she hid her face in her fire mane.

"_what if they hurt you?" she asked, worried.

"_I can fend for myself" came the answer.

* * *

Fate had played her, though.

* * *

Long after dusk two hooded figures hurried through the streets of Verona,. A white hand sized the copper bell, and the knocks on the door echoed in the empty hall. Soon, footsteps were heard and a servant opened the big mahogany gate, eyes widening at whom stood in front of him.

"_what can I do for you?" he asked, in a smooth voice.

"_I wish to entertain myself with lady Montague, your mistress." Said one of the hooded forms, the one that had knocked on the door.

"_who shall I announce?" asked the man, leading them both in, to a waiting room.

"_Juliet Capulet is my name." The man left, running once he was out of sight of the two hooded figures to the bedroom of his lady. At the time, she was surely reading in the personal library she had en-suite to her own bedroom.

Knocks stirred lady Montague from her book.

"_enter" she commanded, her voice somewhat curious. What might anybody want at such an hour of the night? She was surprised to see the servant attributed to the waiting hall poke his head around the corner of the door and politely say;

"_lady Juliet Capulet wishes a word with you."

The woman's blood froze. What would Juliet be doing in her house?

"_tell her I will be down in five minutes. Lead her to my husband's study, were I shall meet her. Thank you." Once the door closed, she rushed to her mirror, adjusted some locks that had fallen out of place and prepared herself to deal with her enemy's daughter. What would Juliet want from her?

The door to the study opened, and Juliet saw a woman enter. She was pretty and had copper curls rolling around her face. Two simple pearls were attached to her ears, and the same ornaments encircled her neck in a simple but nice necklace. Juliet bowed to the woman, and waited to be motioned to be seated, which the lady did as soon as her reverence was finished.

"_my child," started the woman "what can I do for you?"

"_lady Montague, I come to you in hour of need. Tomorrow, Romeo is to be trialled and there are some things you must know I order for us to save his life."

"_why would you want to save his life?"

"_lady Montague, Romeo and I are married."

Juliet saw the colour drain from the face of the woman in front of her, as she pronounced the last word. Soon enough, she regained her composition and eyed Juliet with compassion.

"_this explains much." she simply said.

"_I have come to you to give you a gift, a gift I hope you will take care of. As a proof of my love for Romeo, I give thee my most faithful servant and only friend."

A hooded form parted from the shadows and pushed back her cloak. Lady Montague held back a breath. The Mute! The fire-head woman bowed to whom would be her new mistress and stood perfectly still by Juliet. The girl motioned for her to move to her new caretaker, and she left her side to now face her, standing slightly behind lady Montague's chair. Lone tears escaped both their eyes and slowly made their ways down their cheeks. Juliet let her roll while the fire-haired woman wiped hers from sight. She was not to be weak.

The next thing the Mute remembers is her old mistress leaving through the wooden door and the echo of the slamming gates vibrating through the empty halls and corridors. Her bright green eyes amongst her fire red hair pulsating with emotions. She heard her new mistress' voice.

"_what is your name?" she turned to the woman and gestured to her throat. She then tried to make words with her hands, but soon noticed she did not know the language of signs. Resigned, she watched the woman with dull eyes. To her surprise, she handed her a bunch of paper, a feather and ink.

"_write".

So she did.

* * *

"_she has no name, and is a present from Juliet Capulet? And she does not talk? What a present! The Capulet's are joking!" the loud voice of lord Montague echoed through the corridors, leaving the Mute in the corridor shivering.

"_if such a present can save Romeo, then I am willing to host hundreds of girls such as this one." Replied lady Montague to her husband.

"_and tell me, wife, how could such a small thing save our son?"

"_peace is the only thing that can save Romeo."

Silence was the heard, still and threatening after Montague's loud voice. Then the sound of feather on paper broke through the stillness and finally, he talked again.

"_let there be peace."

* * *

"_look who this is!" heard the Mute. She turned around in the corridor, now facing both Mercutio and Benvolio. "What a good surprise!" said the former. "But tell me, little girl, what are you doing here? Are you lost? Have you lost your tongue?" his laugh echoed through the corridors, and the study's door opened.

"_Benvolio, Mercutio! Take the woman somewhere else, will you?" asked lady Montague. "And treat her well!"

The woman's eyes grew bigger with fear, and she gripped firmly her dagger at her side. They better not do anything against her, or she would kill them.

"_if the lady would please do the honour of leading…" said Mercutio in an exaggerated fashion. Head held high, the silent girl strode first in the direction of the room she had been given upon entering the house.

Her cloths lied on her bed, waiting for her to change out of her red attire into a deep blue one. She eyed the dress carefully. Her new clothing would sure make her hair stand out. She tried it on and looked in the mirror. A leather, royal blue, bound her chest and her arms were concealed in a light, transparent cotton sleeve. Her leather straps were sleeveless, and the cotton held for some reason on her arms. She wore a long leather skirt, the same blue as her top, splinted on both side for ease of movement. A light cotton, the same as for her sleeves went up to mid-thigh, barely covering her modesty. She had leather boots on, that went up to her knees and had a little hill. They were a midnight blue, darker and well assorted to the rest. Finally, she had tied a leather bound to her body, running around her arms, crossing on her stomach and in her back. Onto it, she had strapped two daggers and had two throwing knives in her boots. She also has in little bottles various poisons and counter poisons. Finally, a sword was attached to her side. Women were not usually allowed to wear swords, but she had had to learn to fend for herself. She was an orphan and had nobody to protect her, so she had learnt to protect herself. She was the only woman of Verona allowed to wear a sword, and it brought on her great shame that she needed such thing to survive.

But she did. She had learnt it the harsh way. Without weapons, she was nothing.

Her red hair floating behind her, the Mute girl went to the kitchen.

Benvolio caught a glimpse of red hair turning around a corner. He hurried to catch up with whoever might it be. He had never seen such a colour before. It was like a fire of reds, bright and captivating. He could not let his eyes divert from it. Slowly, he gained on the creature and placed a hand on her shoulder. The figure stopped dead, turned around and faced him. His breath caught in his throat. The silent girl! She lifted her chin and looked at him in the eyes, defying.

"_what is your name?" his voice was soft and rang in her ears like bells. She recalled his scent from that time at the market place and shivered slightly. Remembering his question she shook her head.

"_you don't have a name?" she nodded. She turned on her hills and was about to leave the corridor when she heard his voice again.

"_Titania"

She turned around, surprised. Was it her name? He smiled and strode out, as tears formed in the girl's eyes. From now on, she would be Titania.

* * *

Another sigh escaped his lips as he daydreamed. His head rested on his arms, crossed on the table. As he opened one of his eyes, he was met with Mercutio in front of him, grinning from ear to ear.

"_Benvolio is in loooooooooove!" he said in an exaggerated fashion, his words ending in a chuckle at his friend's expense.

"_no I'm not!" he said vehemently. "I would know if I was."

"_who is it? Who is it?!" asked his friend, over exited.

"_calm down, Mercutio. I am not in love."

"_yes you are! You are! And let me guess… it has to do with the newly arrived fire-haired woman!"

"_her name is Titania."

"_oh… so you already know her name!"

"_of course I would, I named her!"

"_even better! She let you give her a name?! How sweet!"

"_arrggggg!" came his answer. Mercutio was giving him a headache! "Thanks to you, my head now aches! Go away!" he replied playfully, though anger traced his voice. Mercutio danced out of the room, as he slumped back down on his chair. Was he really falling for the Capulet girl? Surely not… it would be stupid… yet it would explain this feeling in his chest, the eagerness every time he heard her name, every time he sensed her smell. He was…

* * *

Addicted.

* * *

"_Romeo Montague," started the judge "you are here trialled of …"

The doors slammed open as the Capulets and Montagues entered the court room, marching in. At the front of the procession, he saw Benvolio, a girl with fiery red hair clothed in blue and Juliet Capulet.

"_I object." Stated lord Capulet in a clear voice, as lord Montague said:

"_let him go."

The prince looked at the incomers. The two families were standing there, blues and reds mixed together. Juliet took a step forward and said, loud and clear.

"_he is married, you cannot condemn him."

"_and who is he married to?" asked the prince, intrigued. Who had the Montagues bought?

"_friar Lawrence married Romeo and me the day before yesterday." The prince's mouth fell agape. A utopia, an impossible dream formed in front of his eyes. Peace. Peace for his people, peace for his city.

So Romeo was set free.

* * *

"_are you in love with Romeo?"

Benvolio asked, his voice hoarse. Titania turned to him with a small smile on her lips and gestured.

"_I cannot fall in love with Romeo, for he is too much of a Montague and my mistress' husband."

The words angered the young man, as he asked, angry.

"_why can't you love a Montague? You are no Capulet! You are a Montague! You don't belong to Juliet anymore! You… you belong here."

The silent girl made a move to step away from him, for she was slightly scared of the man's anger, but he caught her wrist and slammed her into the locked door.

"_why can't you love a Montague?" there was despair in his voice, and she slowly lifted a hand to cup his cheek. As soon as her skin touched his, she sensed him relax and a small smile appeared on his face.

"_why can't you love a Montague?" it was a murmur, a whisper. And yet it sent her flying against the wall.

"_I cannot love Romeo for I already love somebody, and I am not allowed to love a Montague for tomorrow, I will be given back to my mistress."

The words hit him.

"_you are leaving us?"

"_my role here is finished" she gestured "and…"

He grasped her hands. Unable to finish her sentence, she looked at him, confused.

He smashed his lips on top of hers.

She felt his rugged breathing against her lips and his uneven gasps for air. She sensed her hands being released, and she gripped his shirt firmly. His hands slammed against the door, on each side of her head, as she kissed him again. She felt his hand stoke the side of her face, cup her chin and undo her leather straps. He fought against the leather and finally her chest was free. Cupping one of her twins in his hand, her mouth opened in pleasure. His tongue played with her, as her breathing quickened. She felt her daggers fall to the ground, soon followed by her sword.

His eyes were clouded with desire, as he felt her petite frame against his body. One of his hands left the door to stroke her face, as she moved her hands to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. His body slammed against hers, her hands undressing him. His shirt flew on the floor, useless. He felt her cold hand against his warm skin, sensed her every kiss. He sensed her shiver as he cupped her face and kissed the top of her head. Every time his hand touched her she shivered and buried deeper into his chest. His hand trailed down her back, as she hid in his arms, her long hair gracefully dripping down, fire in-extinguished. Her breath quickened, her eyes fluttered close as she cupped his face in her hands. His hands stroked her back, untying her skirt as she undid his trousers and sent his underwear flying across the floor of the room. Taking his genitals in her hand, she made slow, repetitive movements. A moan escaped his lips. He bit her shoulder not to scream. Taking her lips lower, she sculpted every abs with her lips. Sinking to her knees, she replaced her hand by her mouth. He gripped her shoulders, pressing her face deeper against him. Her tongue played with it for a while, and she slowly quickened her pace. Groans and cries of pleasure escaping his lips, he sank back to her level and, slamming their bodies against one another, pressing hard onto the floor, he penetrated her. There was no gentleness in his movements. It was slightly painful, but the pain was masked by the pleasure it gave her. Her mouth opened in a silent cry, and she hid her face in his neck. Her arms slowly made their way around his torso, gripping him so hard she would have broken his bones had they not been in love. She felt herself being sized up, as she snuggled even deeper into Benvolio's chest. She let her head rest against his strong torso and wrapped her arms around her chest, a cold rush of wind coming from the opened window chilling her. He carefully laid his precious burden on her bed and closed the window. He felt his hand being gripped hard by a frail one and pulled to the bed. His arms encircled her again, as he sat on the edge and she kissed him. Once, twice. She sensed a kiss, and let her hands roam freely onto her lover's body. He felt her agile hands making its way down his shoulder, onto his chest as he lifted himself on the bed. Climbing next to her, he kissed her again and left a mark at the nape of her neck. She tied her hands around his neck and buried deeper into his chest. Her fire like hair clinging to her sweating body, she felt slightly cold and was happy when he tied his arms around her in a protective manner. Her head resting on his torso, her naked body hidden under the sheets, she let the deep sound of his breath lead her to sleep. Peace invaded the room.

* * *

Slowly, as if not to wake the man asleep next to her, the fire-haired woman rose up. She dressed and sized the bag containing her meagre belongings. She stood there, in the middle of the room, watching the first rays of the sun on his beautiful face. Had she been less hurt, had she been younger and more innocent, she would have thought he looked like an angel.

* * *

Slowly, as if not to wake the sleeping form of her broken angel on the bed, the ever silent woman left the room and the house, heading for the other side of the city where the Capulet had residence.

* * *

As soon as she stepped in the house, she felt like an outsider. People looked at her weirdly as she searched for Juliet. She finally found her mistress in her room and smiled. Juliet smiled back at her and led the woman back to her old room.

"_my father will come soon to talk to you about your new attributions" she said. Titania smiled and bowed to Juliet. The girl gave her a sad smile and hugged her. "If I were you, I would not unpack. Until next time…" and she left. The silent girl sat on her bed and waited. Why should she not unpack? She looked around the room, seeing all her staff she had left had been packed as well. Her brow furrowed. She moved over to a small opening in the wall and gazed outside the window. After what seemed only minutes but turned out to be hours , the door opened and Capulet entered.

"_leave this house now. I will not take you back in." and he slammed the door shut. The mute girl stared at the door for a few minutes, dumbstruck. What? Why?

It is a servant, one of the one to have made the effort to learn sign language, that entered next.

"_lord Capulet is angry at you because he believes you are the one that caused everything to happen." She stared, wide-eyed at the servant.

"_why?" she signed.

"_the nurse and Juliet blamed everything on you, for you cannot speak and therefore cannot defend yourself."

That was it, the silent girl thought. She was finished. She was banished. Anger built up inside her, resentment crushed her heart. She felt herself burst with rage and tears. Suddenly, she sized her staff and stormed out of the house. From one of the windows of the mansion, Death was happily looking at her. Soon, she would be hers.

* * *

She had been running through the streets of Verona for the past hour now, trying to drown this feeling of hate and injustice in the water that was pouring down from the skies. Her fire red hair was now drenched, the colour of blood, her Montague dress hiding so few of her flesh. She shivered in the cold. The damp leather sticking to her skin as the cotton was slowly turning transparent. Her boots hitting the pavement another time, she found herself on the market place. It was desert, and she found some eerily peace in the stillness of the normally crowded place. The blue and red striking in the rain, she sank to the ground. Her body animated by silent sobs, the Mute, the silent girl, Titania opened one last time her eyes and, closing them to the word, she imagined the face of the one she loved, his deep rumbling laugh, his amused blue eyes, his warm chest and sized her dagger.

In the pouring rain, the ground of the white market, the colour of its tiled floor being the reason to its name, was slowly turning red. Her hair, like a halo around her beautiful features the colour of the thick and warm liquid flowing out from her wrist. She laid still.

* * *

"Slowly, as if not to wake you, I will take your pain away. Gently, as if not to pain you, I will free you from this cruel world. Just let go… let his face fade…

And I will take you"

The promise of Death.

* * *

He had been trapped inside by the rain, just like the rest of the habitants of Verona. He sighted in frustration and boredom as Mercutio entered his room.

"_what makes you sigh in such a fashion, Benvolio?" he asked, already knowing it had to do with a red headed woman.

"_she left this morning."

"_she left? But where to?"

"_the Capulet's."

"_the Capulet's?! But… surely Anna would have told me?"

"_did she not mention her coming back?" Benvolio was now intrigued and started sitting up on his bed, putting his shoes on. "I will ask the cook, they always know who is where." This said, the man exited the room, closely followed by his friend. He almost ran in the corridors and came nose to nose with Romeo and Juliet.

"_where are you running with such haste?" asked his friend playfully.

"_Romeo, Juliet. Do you know where Titania is?"

"_Titania?" asked Juliet, surprised.

"_the Mute." His voice was pressing, and Juliet's face fell. "Do you know something?"

"_my father sent her away. He blames her for Romeo and mine encounter."

"_where is she?" his voice was impatient, worried.

"_last time I saw her, she was running out of the house. Nobody has seen her since."

Benvolio's blood froze in his veins. Romeo saw colour drain from his face, as he rushed out under the rain. Mercutio arrived not long after.

"_have you seen Benvolio?"

"_he just rushed under the rain." Said Romeo pointing at the open door. The man sighted.

"_I am going to try and find him, fancy coming?" he asked in a resigned tone.

Romeo looked at Juliet, and she answered.

"_let us find an umbrella…"

He had been running under the rain for the past hour, racing through the streets of Verona, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of fire-like red. He was drenched and regretted not having token an umbrella before rushing out of the Montague mansion, but he did not care anymore. He would have time to dry once he had found her. Her… her red hair against the blue attire of his house. Her green eyes full of life and yet ever silent. Her. Her beauty. His weakness. Lost in his thoughts he had left his feet to race erratically through the city, but they finally lead him to the place he had first met her. 'What an idiot!' he thought. He should have looked here first. His shoes making big noise against the tiled-floor, he barely noticed the white that always amazed him when he caught a glimpse of royal blue and fire red. He rushed to the form lying so still on the pavement. As he drew near, he noticed the water running on the tiles changing colour from transparent to pink, then to bright red. Blood red. A cry escaped his lips.

"_TITANIA!"

She did not move.

He rushed to her side, praying to God she was alive.

But it was useless.

He sank to his knees, not caring if the blood stained his trousers and took the body of the woman he loved in his arms.

"_No" he cried. "No! NO! Come back!" he shook her, but she did not move. No breath animated her body. The redness from her cheeks slowly fading away. She was slowly turning cold. "Titania! Don't leave! Come back!"

Mercutio stopped a few metres behind his friend. Romeo and Juliet by his side, they bowed their heads.

"_Titania! Come back! Come back for fuck's sake! Titania!" his voice cracked. "Please… Titania…" a silent sob animated his shoulders. "Don't leave me."

* * *

She was gone.

* * *

He had loved her more than anything.

And she was gone. She had left him behind.

She was gone.

Never again he was to see her bright green eyes. Never again he was to hold her in his arms. Never again would he hear her silent laugh. Never again would he love her. Never again would he tell her so.

She was gone.

* * *

She had left him behind.

* * *

Taking one of the vials from her leather bound straps; he opened it and drank, hoping it was poison.

* * *

With great effort, he lifted the woman up in his arms and staggered back to his friends. Mercutio holding his arm while the silent girl was still in his, they walked in silence back to the Montagues house.

As soon as the entrance door was pushed, Titania was hoisted from his arms and carefully placed onto a couch. Benvolio was lead to a room, not far away and he collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion.

When he woke up, in the morning, there was a quiet agitation in the house. All the deeds of the previous day hit him once again, as he forced himself to rise from bed. Curious to the noise, he opened the door to his room, still in his clothes from the last day. He saw Mercutio behind, just about to knock.

"_lady Montague sent me to get you for breakfast."

Sad, but doing his best not to let emotions transpire on his face, he followed his friend to the dining hall and bowed to the lady of the house. She smiled at him and motioned for him to seat. As soon as his chair was tucked, he was served food and started eating, while lady Montague spoke.

"_she came very close to death."

* * *

His blood froze.

* * *

His breath stopped.

* * *

His heart leaped.

* * *

Choking on his food, his head shot up.

"_is she not… dead?"

"_ no, she woke up an hour ago, but…"

Her sentence was cut short as the boy she had come to consider as her son rushed through the mansion to the girl's room. He opened the door without knocking and burst in, to stop immediately when he saw her asleep. Her beautiful face was drowned in sunshine. The paleness of her skin accentuated the redness of her lips and the fire of her hair, while he longed to see her deep green eyes once again. They were enough to drown him in happiness.

Quietly, he drew a chair from the desk and placed it next to the bed. Taking a hand that was resting onto the pillow next to her head, he talked softly.

"_why did you do that? Do you know how much you scared me? I thought I had lost you. I thought I was going to die. Well, what I drank was obviously not poison, but I was so afraid. I..." his voice broke. He tried once more. "I… I love you." He whispered.

Her eyelids fluttered open, once, twice, as her two green eyes appeared. She soon found his blue ones and a poor smile stretched her lips. "I love you" she mouthed. He smiled back.

* * *

From behind the door, lady Montague watched as her 'son' and his beloved one embraced and kissed, happy to be together again.

"_I guess we will have to welcome someone else in the family, then." She said more to herself than anyone really, since the corridor was empty. She slowly closed the door as things were getting hot inside the room.

* * *

Somewhere in a city, in a house that used to hold hate, two bodies press against one another. Blue eyes lost in fire red hair, they live for one another. A woman and a man.

A Capulet and a Montague.

"I love you" she mouthed.

"Forever" he replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: **i like that sentence... author's note... makes me feel important! so here are listed the reasons for La Muette's name. i just hope youn liked it, and please REVIEW!

1) Titania means fire, and she was gifted with fire like hair

2) i first wanted to call her Scarlett, but there is a character in the amazing _Fairy Tail_, by Hiro MASHIMA, called Erza Scarlett (amazing woman) due to her hais colour. her nickname is Titania, the fairy queen, so i thought it would be quite fitting.

Please! REVIEW! you would make my day... :)


End file.
